Love makes you Stupid!
by PRMSA 855
Summary: Love is in the air aboard the Tousand Sunny for our favorite cook and navigator. Their union comes about in an...interesting way. Please R&R. Hope you enjoy it.


Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Oda-Sensei does.

Love is a very complex emotion. It can cause a person to experience many different things and feelings. There are times when, in the good way, you feel extremely happy, content. You can feel a sense of bliss because you know that you are with the one person in your life that makes you feel complete and it's the greatest joy. There are times that it can also lead to despair and heart break. You feel this great connection yet, sadly, those feelings may not be returned or the person you desire the most, the one, is in some way lost to you.

Yes, love is all of these and so much more. Yet there is one aspect to love that is sometimes overlooked and maybe even misunderstood.

Love can make people _stupid_!

When someone is overpowered by deep feelings (and often excessive hormone levels), logic and all forms of rational thought are tossed out the window and chaos ensues. Next thing you know, you say something that is completely misinterpreted and you end up with a red mark on your face or with a restraining order. It can cause you to lose dear friends and family and get you into the worst possible situations and leave you humiliated beyond belief. All because you didn't step back, breath and think out the best course of action to handle these feelings.

To illustrate this point, let's turn our attention to two members of our favorite band of pirates….

_Aboard the Thousand Sunny…_

The Straw Hats had just made port at a small Spring island in the Grand Line. The log pose would be reset after only a couple of hours and they were currently stocked on all essential goods. So, they decided to use their time to go into town and see a movie. Except Nami and Sanji told everyone they weren't really in the mood and decided to stay and watch the ship.

Truth is, the two had secretly harbored strong feelings toward each other for quite some time now. However, neither had actually found the courage to say how they felt to the other. Without realizing it, both had come up with the same idea of staying behind as an excuse to spend some time alone together.

The other seven didn't think anything of it and went off.

Sometime after the others have left, we find ourselves in the kitchen. Sanji is currently washing dishes. The door opens.

"Oh, Nami, can I get you anything?"

"Oh no, I'm fine. I just thought I'd work on my new map in here."

"Sure, please have a seat."

So here they are, alone together, each one stealing a brief glance at the other from time to time. Nami is struggling mentally, "_Ugh! Why is this so hard? Just tell him how you feel. Quit being a shy little girl and talk to him!"_

Sanji turns away from the dishes and takes a good long look at her. He decides to tell her and get it out in the open. Though he's nervous as all hell and it doesn't help that she's wearing that same skimpy outfit from the battle at Enies Lobby. "_Here goes_."

"Nami…."

She turns from her work and looks at him expectantly and can't help keep a small blush off her face.

"Nami, I…"

_Pause._

Now, let's take a moment to review and analyze the current situation. What we have here are two very intelligent young people, and they are pretty much in love. Had they both used their smarts, this is how it should have played out…..

"Nami, I have to tell you this. I have feelings for you. Strong feelings. This isn't like any other time involving other women. What I'm trying to say is that I love you!"

"Sanji, I feel the same way. I just didn't know how to tell you."

The two then close the distance and lean in for a gentle and tender kiss.

That's how it should have gone. However, let's recall that love causes people to do stupid things in spite of how smart you are and these two are no exception.

This is how it actually went….

"Nami…."

Suddenly, his eyes turn to hearts and in a loud and bizarre voice blurts out, "NAMI-SWAAAAAN! YOU ARE THE MOST GLORIOUS ANGEL! I WANT YOU TO BE THE MOTHER OF MY CHILDREN!"

Okay….that came off a bit strong. Her response:

"You son of a bitch!"

That's….unique.

Both then lunge at each other and start kissing. They are sloppy, and now they're moving around the kitchen bouncing off everything and generally being crazy. Seriously you two, stop and think this trough. Who am I kidding, that ain't gonna happen.

They stop at the counter. For a second they break apart from their activities and stare into each other's eyes. For a moment it seems some semblance of sanity has returned.

That's when Nami reaches over and yanks his pants down.

Getting the message he starts stripping. Once he's finished he moves on to stripping her. For a brief second, Nami starts thinking clearly again.

"Maybe we should go to one of the bedrooms?"

"No time!"

"Okay."

Well, that didn't last long.

And so it began with the two, in the heat of the moment, skipping past several crucial steps as a couple and jumping straight to sex. And it took place all over the kitchen.

On the couch.

On the floor.

In the sink (dirty dishwater…..gross)

In the cupboards (still don't know how they pulled that off)

Until finally, they were on top of the table.

All of this within the span of about half an hour. (Damn, they've got some stamina!)

At one point, Sanji thought he heard a noise from outside.

"Did you hear something?"

"Not important."

"Right."

Bad call.

_Outside on the deck….._

Franky asked, "So what'd you guys think of the movie?"

Usopp responded "I enjoyed it!"

Zoro replied, "It was okay I guess. Not the sort of thing I'm into really."

"I wish Sanji and Nami had come with us" said Luffy.

"Well maybe next time…." Robin trailed off as she heard what sounded like loud moaning sounds. "Did anyone else hear that?"

Brook stated, "That sounded like it came from the kitchen."

It was at that moment that our two lovebirds had finally finished their little escapade. Robin was the first to reach the kitchen door and as soon as she opened, she regretted it immediately.

"OH DEAR GOD!" Throwing her hand over her eyes she left the scene as quick as possible. The others arrived soon after and all they could do was stare. There on the kitchen table were the two missing shipmates, naked, with Nami lying on top of Sanji. Okay, surely there is a way to explain this situation. Come on Nami, you're a smart girl, you can come up with a brilliant idea.

With a nervous smile, "Hey guys…how was the movie?"

….Never mind.

Luffy just giggled a little and responded, "heh heh, look, it's Nami's butt!" After that he just kept smiling at the scene before him.

Zoro, after gaining some level of composure, finally said, "DAMMIT! THAT'S WHERE I EAT DINNER!"

_Sometime later…._

They were now sailing on. Up at the helm, our newest couple was sitting together, Nami in between his legs and both were watching the horizon.

Nami was the first to break the silence, "Well, that certainly isn't how I wanted the others to find out." At this she smiled and blushed out of embarrassment.

He responded, "Yeah, we probably could have handled that a little better."

You think?

Nami then turned to Sanji and got a little serious, "Sanji?"

"Yes?"

"I need to know that you're serious about this. I need to know that this wasn't just some brief fling and that the next time you see something in a skirt you won't go chasing after it. I want you for myself!"

"Nami, I promise you here and now, that is never going to happen! I'm going to be with you to end. I love you, and only you. No one is going to come between us!"

Good answer.

With a happy smile she then leaned up and kissed him.

Not too far in the distance, Luffy, Chopper and Brook were watching the scene unfold.

Brook said, "Ah, young love. Such a beautiful thing. Perhaps I shall write a song to celebrate this joyous occasion."

Chopper responded, "Things have just changed pretty big, haven't they?"

Luffy, with that ever present grin chirped up "Yep". He was truly happy for them. He then looked around and noticed something.

"Hey where are the others?"

_Back in the kitchen….._

Zoro about shouted "Scrub harder!"

Usopp shouted back "I'm scrubbing as hard as I can dammit!"

After the two had gotten dressed and were chased out of the kitchen, Zoro, Robin, Usopp and Franky went to work trying to sanitize and clean the table as best they could.

Robin was thinking to herself, "_I'm glad those two finally told each other the truth, but for crying out loud, this is where we eat. I swear if I catch those two in my bed or while I'm trying to sleep, I'm tossing them both overboard!"_

So after about an hour of hard scrubbing and using every cleaning product they had, the four stood back and looked at the table. Franky was the first to respond, "Okay, I'm pretty sure it's safe now."

They all just stared at it for a moment. Then simultaneously they through their hands in the air in defeat and proclaimed "WE'RE GETTING A NEW TABLE!"

Smart idea. Too bad they don't know about the other tainted areas.

So, in conclusion:

While it is true that love can make you stupid and do idiotic things, it also makes life more interesting and provides us all with good entertainment.

**The End**

So, what'd you think? Please leave comments. Later.


End file.
